


It Happened in a Dream Once

by MysteryHack



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a severe lack of MacCready  fics  so I'm going to try to do some one shots to get the ball rolling on here. The ones I've read are super great and in character, so I'm trying to make sure mine is the same. Basically, MacCready is in love with the SS (I've named her Lily) and proceeds to dream about what he'd like to do to her. He slips in and out of the dream, so I hope that isn't hard to follow. </p><p>I absolutely love MacCready with all of my soul and I just want him to be happy and loved forever. He is so sweet and adorable and I just ugh. <3</p><p>Surprise appearance by Hancock, the coolest ghoul in the Commonwealth!</p><p>A song I listened to while thinking about these two: You Send Me by Sam Cooke</p><p>I hope you all like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in a Dream Once

Maybe there was something in the cool night air, maybe it was the amount of whiskey he chugged down in an attempt to dull his stupid feelings... well whatever it was, it made the sharpshooter uncomfortable. Not in the “my duster jacket is missing a sleeve and my boots are torn” kind of uncomfortable, it was a bone-deep kind. 

He shifted his weight clumsily on the old tin roof, frowning deeply as he took a drag off of the ancient cigarette, part of a pack he was gifted. Gifted by whom? One may ask, well the Sole survivor herself. Lily had taken to doing that a lot lately, giving him things. Giving him cigarettes (because she knew how much he loved one after a fight), stimpaks and ammo (because she didn't want to see him get his macfreakin ass killed), and lately, she had been giving him the strangest dreams (because of course he was fucked up and sick). 

He shuddered and pulled his jacket tighter around him and stretched his legs out a little wider, almost knocking the half empty fifth of whiskey over. “Whoops,” he giggled. He knew he was drunk now, so he allowed himself to entertain the thoughts he had been drinking to forget in the first place. At least drunk thoughts could be brushed off later as an alcohol-induced stupor. 

He knew he was sick. He just didn't think he was that sick. Sick enough to think of his boss and good friend in the way that he had been lately. He should be focusing on getting back to Duncan damnit, and he couldn't just forget about Lucy...but the memory of a particularly dirty dream surfaced and temporarily erased logic and reason from his mind. 

He closed his eyes and lay back onto the cool metal awash in reliving one of the best nights of his...life? Does it count if it's a dream? He'd have to think about it more in depth later. The dream started like the countless others he had. The two of them, out on the open road with no one around for miles. They would stop and make camp in a cavern somewhere, because of fucking course there's a rainstorm. There's always a rainstorm in cliché romance stories, well at least the ones Lucy told.

He felt a pang of guilt and tried to pry his attention from the dream and back to Sanctuary, but something held him back. They were soaked and cold and there was only so much room in the cave. He'd turn to make a fire to warm them up, and when he'd turn around Lily would be there stripping off her armor piece by piece. He could see her sun-kissed skin through the ragged holes left in her minutemen uniform. She'd just raise an eyebrow at his stare and continue right on with her actions, unaware of how intimate they were. 

MacCready swallowed hard, both in the dream and in the present. After her jacket and over shirt were tossed into a sopping pile at the side of the cave, she strode over and sat next to him at the fire, closer than she ever had before. They were shivering, and before he knew it his arms were around her shoulders, trying with futility to warm her. She laid her head in his neck and allowed him to get a better grasp of her. Her warm breath heating his neck in short puffs. MacCready felt electrified to be that closer to her, to have her trust him, to feel her body against his….even if it was just a little. 

Then, she'd turn to him, green eyes dark and face flushed. “There are better ways to get warm, Mac.” she whispered. 

He couldn't stop his feelings from bubbling up to the surface and spilling over. He grabbed the back of her head with his hands carding themselves gently into her hair. He brought their faces closer together, touching his lips to hers softly, afraid of rejection, and deeper down somewhere, he knew he was also afraid of tainting her. She was pure, a pre-war woman who smelled so good and tried so hard to be a good person in the hell hole she woke up in, and the former gunner was afraid of infecting her with his post-war demons and his rot.

Lily however, felt no such fears and grabbed him by his soaked collar and pulled him in tighter, turning the kiss rougher. It was all tongue and teeth and it was wild in a way that he had never known her to be. She tasted like mutfruit and nuka cola and it was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. He moaned softly as her tongue teased his, and it set her off. She forcefully extracted his gear and everything but his pants from his person within seconds (dream magic he assumed). 

“I've wanted you for so long Mac. I've been waiting for you to do something. Anything.” She whispered in his ear as she ground her tight ass into his lap. 

He groaned and swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest. “Y-you've been waiting? For me? God Lily. I've wanted this...you since Barnes and Whitlock. Maybe ever since Goodneighbor.” 

His hands traveled up and down her torso, shakily he removed her tank top, allowing his hands to rub against her breasts. They were small but man if they weren't perfect. He flicked his thumbs across the dusky nubs smirking as he felt them harden. She continued to grind into him, kissing her way down his neck and chest. He bucked into her as she licked the particularly nasty scar Barnes gave him when he first joined the gunners. A small G embedded under his right collar bone. It was so sensitive… fuck...he was so sensitive. 

He sucked on her tongue more forcefully, allowing the mercenary in him to take just a bit of control from the love sick fool currently dictating his actions. He was so hard it hurt and the friction was so good and he just needed more of her before he lost his goddamned mind.

While this dirty fantasy was playing itself out in his head, MacCready could feel himself hardening right there on the roof. He attempted to palm at it discreetly, because there was a group picnic or some shit to celebrate their togetherness or whatever and he was a sick fuck, all but masturbating in plain view. He breathed deeply and let the warmth in his belly swallow him again. 

He flipped his boss onto her back and covered her with his own body. Roughly he stripped her of her pants and underwear. She laughed, “What's gotten into you Mac? Realizing I'm not going to break if you touch me?” 

He growled and kissed her licking his way into her too sweet mouth again, enjoying the feel of her bare skin under his rough hands. He danced his finger tips on the dents between her ribs, mentally reminding himself to take better care of her, to feed her more. She groaned and writhed under him pulling him from his thoughts, he could take care of her now too. Her body was on fire...so hot against his bare chest, and he dipped his fingers lower, wet. She was practically dripping. Thank God. She wanted him. Bad. That thought was enough to cause his pants to disappear completely (dream magic he reasoned again).

He raised himself on his arms over her and looked into her eyes, scanning her face. “Well, Hell-oo beautiful.” He smiled. 

She smiled back up and him and wrapped her legs around his thin hips. “Hello there handsome.” 

He rubbed against her, savoring the feeling of his dick against her entrance. The heat was tantalizing. “Lily..I ..I love you.” He whispered as he slowly pushed his way inside of her. 

“Oh, oh Robert.” She moaned, “I love you too.” She felt so good. It all felt so good. Everything was a sweet wet heat around him and he didn't care if he drowned in it...

“Ahem.” Someone gave a short cough above him. MacCready's eyes shot open to see what he assumed was a ghoul's version of a quizzical look. “You uh, having a good time up here?”

Embarrassment flooded his very being and dyed him pink from head to toe. “I-uh...Hancock!..How's the coolest ghoul in the Commonwealth?” 

“Eh you know. Just out for a post-dinner walk when I saw you up here. You sounded like you were hurt or something so I thought I'd see what was up. Turns out you're just having more fun than the rest of us.”

MacCready decided to chance it praying he didn't hear exactly what kind of fun he was having… or not having...it was confusing, “More fun than the rest of you?”

“Well yeah,” Hancock answered, “Everyone's down there making small talk and you're up here just getting shitfaced,” he laughed, “Can I uh, have a swig of that? Preston gets pissy when I take chems.” 

MacCready laughed a tiny relieved laugh as he handed the ghoul his whiskey bottle, and his pack of cigarettes for good measure. 

“Thanks pal,” Hancock smiled taking a swig, “and you know, if you're that in love with the Minutemen's general...why don't you just tell her?” 

The sharpshooter laid back down and groaned, “What did you fucking- I mean what did you freaking hear?” 

“Enough buddy,” Hancock smiled knowingly at the younger man. 

“Awh hell.” Maccready puffed out, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“What are you boys talking about up here?” A suspiciously female voice asked somewhere in their immediate vicinity.

He moved his arm from his face and looked up into the face of the one person he was praying would stay away from him tonight. “Hey uhhh, nothing boss. Just shooting the shit. War stories. You know... Stuff.” He was babbling and grasping at straws and he was begging Hancock to cover for them.

“Well actually, I was just leaving.” Hancock smirked puffing out smoke. “You kids have fun.” He snuffed the cigarette out under his boot heel and disappeared into the dark house below them. 

“Mac, what are you doing up here?” Lily asked moving to sit beside him, “I've been looking for you.”

“Is that right?” He asked finally sitting up, maybe a little straighter than he usually would, “What's up?”

“Well...what do you think of our relationship?” She asked shyly, playing with her blonde hair, “Cause I was hoping maybe we could be more than friends?”

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock (before quickly snapping closed because his teeth were one of his biggest insecurities). “Oh. Lily. I….” He was at a loss for words. 

Instead, he gently carded his hands through the hair at the back of her head and pulled her face close to his. He was mildly aware that he smelled and tasted like ash and booze, but damnit he couldn't help it. “I love you.” he breathed before he kissed her the way he had always dreamed he would.


End file.
